Operators of tubular systems such as those used in earth formation boreholes in industries such as hydrocarbon recovery and carbon dioxide sequestration often need to structurally attach one tubular to another while both of the tubulars are within a borehole. Sealing the tubulars to one another during such instances is also often desirable. Systems, such as hangers and packers, have been developed for such cases that employ slips to anchor one tubular relative to another tubular and elastomeric seals to seal one tubular to the other. Although these conventional packers serve their purpose and work well as intended the industry is always receptive to new systems that may lower operational costs, production costs and improve durability of the attachment and the sealing they provide.